


La Peonía del Patriarca Demoniaco (Songfic) Completo

by Yaoimyloveforever



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: Angustía, M/M, Song Lyrics, hipnosis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimyloveforever/pseuds/Yaoimyloveforever
Summary: Inspirado en la canción: Lily- Alan Walker.Visualizó un bosque a lo lejos, sin dudarlo, se apresuró hacia ese lugar, huyendo de los gritos, golpes, peleas y un ser que odiaba, el Patriarca Yiling, perdido entre los árboles y asustado de sentirse confundido, entonces corrió más rápido y empezó a gritar:“¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ AFUERA?”“¡POR FAVOR!”“¡AYÚDAME!”“¡POR FAVOR!”“¡VEN A BUSCARME!”
Relationships: Lan Wang Ji/Wei Wu Xian
Kudos: 2





	La Peonía del Patriarca Demoniaco (Songfic) Completo

.......--------L&W---------.......  
En el frío invierno de ese año, el manto de nieve cubría toda la montaña donde vive el magnífico clan Gusu Lan, levantándose majestuosamente sobre pilares que mantenían firmemente la residencia de los Lan, los habitantes se mantenían ocupados, caminando de un lado a otro, llevando consigo pergaminos, hablando de enseñanzas, apresurados por llegar a tiempo a clases que tomarían con el sabio Lan Qi Ren, conocido por todos los clanes como el mejor maestro que produce sobresalientes estudiantes.

Mientras ellos se mantenían ocupados con sus asuntos, en un lugar apartado, en una biblioteca, un niño jade de apenas siete años se encontraba estudiando un pergamino en sus manos, su postura recta parecía jamás encorvarse, su mirada fija y expresión firme no dejaban detallar nada que hablara por él, sus ojos dorados eran los único que se deslizaban al compás de la lectura, además de sus manos.

Cada cierto tiempo, levantaba su mirada para observar la única ventana abierta del lugar, esperando el ocaso por su hermano mayor, Lan Xi Chen, al cual, en estos momentos, estaba con los demás tomando clases de su tío.

Posteriormente, ambos habían prometido ir a la cabaña que una vez perteneció a madre, estaba ansioso por la espera, cada vez más esperaba volver a ese lugar y, oler, la esencia anhelante que madre siempre llevaba consigo, desde su partida, ese parece ser lo único que se mantuvo en el sitio, su ausencia ha enfriado todo el lugar, así como su pequeño corazón, se hubiese mantenido arrodillado enfrente de la cabaña por su espera pero eventualmente comprendió que jamás volvería, entonces dejó de ir.

Lan Xi Chen insistió en llevarlo fuera del clan para animarlo, pero tan solo escucharlo, se negó rotundamente, si iba, temía olvidar a madre, si se marchaba, Lan Qi Ren estaría solo, además, no sabía nada del otro lado de los muros, los peligros podrían ser demasiado para él, la sensación inquietante llenaba su cuerpo.

Estar en el Clan Gusu Lan, era lo más seguro para él.

Muchos describían historias sobre el otro lado de los muros, pero él, simplemente no podía entender su fascinación de salir fuera del clan, despreciando en silencio sus opiniones sobre lo que para él estaba más lejos de su entendimiento.

El exterior es terrorífico, cada vez más estaba convencido de ello, una vez, llevado por la curiosidad, en la noche a escondidas de su hermano y tío, antes de las nueve de la noche, fue a la entrada del clan para mirar de lejos lo que ha muchos le fascinaba, al principio solo pudo ver el extenso bosque oscuro y una luna redonda, hermosa, la noche fue fría para ese entonces, pero incluso si la iluminación no era lo suficiente para ver con nitidez la imagen, logró observar, con un escalofrío pavorífico extenderse por su espalda, una figura humana, oscurecida por las sombras mirarlo con ojos rojos inyectados en sangre vengativo.

Desde ese día, supo que el exterior no debía ser tan simple como muchos pensaban.

Sobresaltado por un movimiento que saltó desde su regazo, volvió de sus recuerdos solo para captar a un conejo negro correr con su pergamino en su hocico despareciendo por la esquina del umbral de la puerta, asustado del hurto y de la importancia del pergamino para el clan, se levantó persiguiendo al conejo, por los desolados pasillos la bola esponjosa saltaba alegremente con el pergamino mientras el joven jade lo perseguía con dificultad.

Estuvo corriendo detrás del conejo hasta el punto de casi no poder más, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en la entrada del clan, con el conejo a varios metros lejos de él sentado en las malezas, su hocico se movió como si estuviera royendo el pergamino, inquietando al joven jade.

_ No _ suplicó intranquilo el joven Lan, extendiendo inseguro su mano hacia el conejo, sin embargo, éste saltó en su lugar dos veces para luego, seguir corriendo adentrándose al bosque.

Receloso, no quiso irse lejos del clan, pero si su tío, Lan Qi Ren, se entera que uno de los pergaminos está perdido, lo decepcionará profundamente, no quería eso.

Dudando de su decisión, salió del clan para adentrarse al bosque, desde lejos pudo mirar al conejo escaparse por los árboles, temiendo perder su rastro, lo persiguió una vez más.

Fue así hasta que finalmente perdió su rastro, la soledad es una sensación inquietante, sobre todo, cuando los árboles oscurecían el ambiente.

Mirando por encima de las hojas de los árboles, el atardecer rojo se asomaba por ellas, recordando que la noche estaba a punto de empezar, no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo, las palabras de advertencia en modo de órdenes de su tío, padre y hermano resonaban en sus pensamientos.

"¡Lan Wang Ji!, ¡Este mundo es extenso y peligroso!, ¡Tener mucho cuidado cuando estés solo!"

"Tío dijo que no fuéramos al bosque, dice que hay criaturas que se esconden en la oscuridad, son muy tenebrosos"

_ No te preocupes _ un susurro roto llegó detrás de sus oídos, confundiéndose con el frío viento que le estremecía, estaba completamente paralizado en su sitio, de pronto, un suave silbido se combinó para formar melodías rechinantes y crueles para su audición _ Sígueme, pequeño Lan _ involuntariamente, su cuerpo se movió detrás de la figura oscura, el miedo atrapó su corazón, sus palabras se encontraban atoradas en su garganta, sus ojos eran los únicos que expresaron su sentir.

El velo oscuro del pelo de esta persona se balanceaba con el viento, su ropa seguía los movimientos de su cabello, terroríficamente seguía soplando su instrumento, Lan Wang Ji pudo ver alrededor de su figura una brumosa aura verde que ondeaba como un aura, pisadas se escucharon detrás de él, con mucho esfuerzo, movió su visión hacia atrás, asombrándose inquietantemente ante los grupos escalofriantes de los cadáveres que se arrastraban ante el sonido de la flauta, sus quejidos se escuchaban torturados.

Este ente poderoso, lo guio por el extenso bosque hasta donde los árboles verdes y vivos se desvanecen, dejando una fúnebre imagen de desolación, cenizas y muerte, no había nada vivo allí, más que él y esa persona, los cadáveres siguieron arrastrándose a sus pasos, suplicando su descanso eterno.

Pero la persona delante de él, se reía de su desdicha.

La imagen que Lan Wang Ji observaba a su alrededor fue cambiando, lamentablemente, iba de mal a peor, a su corta edad, esta fue la más perturbadora panorama que jamás a visto en su vida, los cadáveres que se arrastraban detrás de él no fueron los únicos en el lugar, incrustados en los árboles marchitos, muchos esqueletos le dieron la bienvenida, la corteza del árbol seguía impregnado con el olor y el color de la sangre.

Todo este tiempo, el joven jade no dejó de temblar, por el terror y cansancio, incluso si no es capaz de manejar su cuerpo por su cuenta, la caminata fue tan larga, casi estuvo a punto de suplicar por detenerse, sin embargo, no podía, él controlaba todo de su persona.

_ Pequeño Lan, mi dulce Lan Zhan _ sorprendentemente, el ente dejó tocar la tétrica melodía, su voz no había sonado tan malo como Lan Wang Ji creía, sin embargo, un tinte malicioso se podía lograr captar _ escondido tras grandes murallas de tu clan, suprimiendo tu infancia de manera estricta, para mí, eso es muy cruel _ girándose en su propio sitio, la figura tomó forma, cuerpo, una persona alta, de ojos rojos sangrientos, rostro atractivo, sonrisa sarcástica, se acercó frente a él y con una de sus manos, acarició su rostro, el pequeño jade se estremeció, esta vez no supo reconocer si por el frío o miedo, pero la mano fría de este ser, se deslizaba por toda su piel _ Lan Zhan, mi adorable Lan Zhan, sígueme donde quiera que vaya, arriba, sobre esta montaña, o, abajo, donde el extenso valle, pídeme todo lo que tu quieras, te daré todo lo que has soñado, pero _ la mano se deslizó hasta posarse en su pecho, cerca de su corazón _ déjame entrar _.

Después de eso, como si estuviese hipnotizado por los ojos sangrientos de este ser, fue arrastrado involuntariamente con él por los largos caminos que tomaban, él podía ver el paisaje, pero no podía disfrutarla, ni mucho menos, podía expresar nada, anhelando siempre regresar a su hogar, de algún modo, este ser parecía molesto con él y como único recurso, confundió su conciencia, dejándolo a su merced.

.

.

.

Se decía, que el fundador del Cultivo Demoníaco, el patriarca Yiling, Wei Ying, también conocido como Wei Wuxian, vagaba por las noches entre las aldeas de los clanes, buscando cadáveres que serían sus seguidores, muchos rumores explicaban que se aprovechaban de personas vulnerables al borde de la muerte para matarlos y convertirlos en parte de su séquito, describen una fatídica muerte a manos del Patriarca, se contaba, que si éste se encontraba con un huérfano abandonado andando por las oscuras calles, no dudaría en ayudar, siendo esto al parecer su única debilidad.

Pero, una noche se desató una tragedia, resultando como consecuencia que, el niño huérfano que desgraciadamente se encontró con el patriarca terminará sin las dos manos, esto dejó desconcertado a los habitantes, trayendo un temor maligno en sus corazones.

Cuando se llenaron de coraje, preguntaron al niño si de alguna manera, ha ofendido al Patriarca, él respondió entre llanto de dolor y pánico:

"Abracé a su persona"

"¿Su persona?"

"Si, el hombre de blanco, ese hombre terrible dijo que era un descarado y que no tenía permitido abrazar a su peonía"

Esta confesión, sorprendió a mucha gente, en especial, al Clan Gusu Lan, cuando los rumores llegaron a sus oídos, Lan Xi Chen y Lan Qi Ren rápidamente salieron en búsqueda de respuestas, puesto que, desde la desaparición del segundo jade hace once años, el clan se vio envuelto en un aura anhelante y desmotivadora, es decir, sumamente triste.

Ellos no encontraron nada más que los chismes que rodean a la sociedad de ese pueblo, cuando se acercaron a cuestionar al pequeño sobre la apariencia del hombre blanco junto al Patriarca, éste respondió:

"Es como usted, señor (refiriéndose a Lan Xi chen), solo que, sus ojos eran dorados, muy hermosos, era muy alto, parecía no prestar atención más que al hombre malvado, cuando le grité para que me ayudara, me ignoró y solo respondió cuando el hombre malo dijo que tenían que irse"

Esa vaga descripción fue suficiente para aliviar un poco de la angustia persistente de los dos Lan, ellos creyeron durante tanto tiempo que posiblemente, su querido y amado Lan Wan Ji, ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos, una nueva preocupación se instaló en sus corazones al recordar que no estaba solo con una persona de confianza, todo lo contrario, si era correcto que el Patriarca lo había tomado y mantenido a su lado durante tanto tiempo, es posible que jamás lo libere.

Simplemente no iban a desistir, ahora que encontraron a su pequeño segundo jade, aprovecharían la oportunidad de involucrar a los demás clanes para la pronta captura del Patriarca, de esta manera, Lan Zhan volvería con ellos.

Tan rápido como pudieran hacerlo, cuando regresaron de nuevo al clan, invocaron una reunión con los clanes y sus representantes, tardaron horas en idear un plan que consideraban el adecuado.

Pronto, el Patriarca demoníaco sería atrapado y destruido.

.

.

.

Cerca de los glaciares en la frontera que separa el Clan Gusu Lan del Clan Lanling Jin, los cadáveres se arrastraron en el río de hielo, muchos de ellos habían perdido su poca piel en el helado material, dejando sus huesos a la vista, los cadáveres recientes que se habían reunido con ellos terminaron por dejar rastros de sangre coagulada, sin embargo, no le importaron y siguieron de cerca como adoradores fieles a su líder, el Patriarca Yiling,quién tocaba la flauta chillante en frente del grupo, no dejaba de torturarlos, cada vez que creía necesario, lo cual era constante, se giraba a ver al joven de dieciocho años que lo seguía detrás de él, completamente hipnotizado, no podía evitar burlarse de él, su peonía era, sin dudas alguna, una belleza que deseaba conquistar.

Tal vez fue la culpa de su belleza andante o de los deseos de anhelarlo lo que no le permitieron descubrir la trampa que había en el hielo, Justo cuando volvió su mirada en el camino frente de él, algo se escuchó detrás de él, como Un crujido y un chapoteo, curioso con esto, regresó su mirada detrás de él para descubrir que su peonía no estaba, al bajar la mirada descubrió un agujero en medio del hielo,dejando al descubierto agua helada.

_ ¡Lan Zhan! _ Aterrorizado de que su peonía estuviese en peligro, se apresuró a salvarlo, sin embargo, fue interceptado por tres personas, Lan Qi Ren, Lan Xi Chen y Jiang Cheng, ninguno de ellos supo de ese accidente, solo llegaron en el momento justo en que el Patriarca planeaba escapar, porque ellos creyeron que él ya los había sentido y por eso planeaba huir.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron los demás representantes de los Clanes, para luego unirse al enfrentamiento y Aniquilación hacia esta persona, mientras, el Patriarca se enfureció en una ira arrolladora, la peonía que tanto quería se encontraba en esa agua helada, si no iba con él, pronto moriría y aunque eso no era impedimento para recoger su cuerpo y convertirlo en uno de sus cadáveres, no quería perder el calor de su cuerpo, finalmente, liberó el control en su peonía y comenzó a defenderse de sus enemigos.

.

.

.

Su conciencia regresó como la luz iluminada de un rayo, volviendo a la vida.

Al minuto de respirar, se ahogó con el agua que inundó sus pulmones, luchando por su vida, trató de nadar hacia la superficie de ese mar desconocido, muy a pesar, del entumecimiento de sus músculos.

Su visión estaba borrosa, entre la bruma, encontró la superficie muy cerca de él, justo cuando creyó vivir, su mano impactó con algo firme, el hielo no le permitía flotar en busca de aire, desesperado, trató de golpearlo sin muchos resultados, el aire que aún le quedaba se escapaban en burbujas, quedando lentamente sin aliento.

De pronto, una mano entró a un lado de él, específicamente del agujero que no había notado por la dificultades de su visión, se estiró para sostenerlo y arrastrarlo a la superficie.

_ ¡Lan Wan Ji!_ esa persona gritó para abrazarlo tan fuerte que el agua que había tragado fue sacado de sus pulmones de inmediato, tosió con dificultad sin poder decirle a esa persona que necesitaba que lo soltase, porque deseaba respirar, después de minutos largos, esa persona relajó sus brazos permitiendo liberarse.

Al mirar a la persona frente a él, realmente no creyó lo que veía, si no fuese por su sonrisa amable y ojos vivaces, creería que padre estaría aquí, pero era imposible, sus características eran sutilmente diferentes.

_ ¡Lan Wan Ji!, ¡Padre, tío y yo estuvimos buscándote!, ¡Es un alivio verte de nuevo, hermano!_ asustado por una premonición extraña, la imagen infantil de su hermano mayor estaba muy grabado en su memoria, porque mientras estaba hipnotizado por años debido al control del Patriarca, para él, su mente quedó atascada al Lan Wan Ji de pocos siete años que quedó traumatizado por las imágenes tétricas de los cadáveres del Patriarca mientras lloraba por regresar a casa con sus seres más queridos, ver que la persona frente a él dice ser su hermano mayor, simplemente era imposible, aterrorizado, abofeteó la mano que pretendía tranquilizarlo y corrió pavorizado por el hielo del río, la risa escandalosa y terrorífica de aquel patriarca seguía resonando cerca de sus oídos, temía de esas personas.

Visualizó un bosque a lo lejos, sin dudarlo, se apresuró hacia ese lugar, huyendo de los gritos, golpes, peleas y un ser que odiaba, el Patriarca Yiling, perdido entre los árboles y asustado de sentirse confundido, entonces corrió más rápido y empezó a gritar:

"¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ AFUERA?"

"¡POR FAVOR!"

"¡AYÚDAME!"

"¡POR FAVOR!"

"¡VEN A BUSCARME!"

Suplicó con el alma hecha pedazos, desesperado y terriblemente herido.

"¡TÍO!"

"¡PADRE!"

"¡HERMANO!"

"¡MADRE!"

Se detuvo tomando el aire que necesitaba, había escapado por el bosque durante largas horas sin encontrar nada más que árboles oscurecidos y cuervos, jadeó en llanto, queriendo morir.

_ Todo lo que querías _ la voz escalofriante del conocido Patriarca Yiling se escuchó detrás de él, sus orejas se sintieron frías, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, gimiendo entre llanto _ será la historia mágica que te han contado _ se escuchó dos chasquidos y de inmediato, a los ojos del joven jade se encontró con el doloroso recuerdo de su madre, ella sonreía como usualmente lo hace, no habló, no se acercó, pero sí le miró con tanta ternura que no soportó romper en llanto _ y estarás bajo mi control _ después de esas palabras que se repitieron una y otra vez, volvió a estar bajo el control del Patriarca, antes de caer hipnotizado, pensó, que probablemente, ya no podía hacer nada por él, su salvación no estaba más afuera, sino, dentro de las manos del Patriarca Wei Wu Xian.

"¡Sígueme a donde voy!"

"¡Arriba de las montañas o abajo en el valle!"

"¡Te daré todo lo que has estado soñando!"

"Solo déjame entrar"

"¡Ohhhh!"

Ese día, todos los líderes cayeron bajo los hechizos del Patriarca y desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, nadie supo de ellos nunca más, solo se sabe, que si vez una peonía de ojos dorados perdidos en su inconsciencia pasar por tu pueblo, no te atrevas a mirarlos, ni a tocarlo o desearlos, porque abrazando con tanto ahínco a esa belleza se encontraba el temible Patriarca demoniaco.

"Entonces corrió más rápido que"  
"Empieza a gritar, ¿hay alguien ahí fuera?"  
"Por favor, ayúdame"  
"Solo déjame entrar, ooh"

"Solo déjame entrar, ooh"

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
